<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Have [Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader] by SilverStudios5140</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515798">What We Have [Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStudios5140/pseuds/SilverStudios5140'>SilverStudios5140</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Light-Hearted, Nekoma, Reader's dad gets ignored, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Humor, Songfic, college fic, kuroo's hair gets dissed, no betas we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStudios5140/pseuds/SilverStudios5140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And don't you worry your pretty little mind,<br/>People throw rocks at things that shine,<br/>But they can't take what's ours."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Verse 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elevator buttons and morning air.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>College is often looked upon and revered as a place of learning and potential. Where the youth flocks to further educate themselves and realize their ambitions before breaking out into the 'real world'. Somewhere they experience love and heartbreak, learn and teach, and make unbreakable bonds. </p><p>For the students, on the other hand, it is a place they best associate with feeling sleep deprived regardless the time of day, and food being their only short-term motivation to get through their last lectures. </p><p>"Living on a prayer" has never been a more relatable lyric.</p><p>But this particular morning, (Y/n) (L/n) swears that the kids with her in the elevator look more corpse-like than they usually do. Perhaps it is that she is more observant with nothing to distract her, or that with each passing day, her fellow students at Tokyo University just manage to get one step closer to becoming actual zombies. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She shifts awkwardly, hefting the bag on her shoulder to give herself to do as one guy legitimately snores in his corner of the elevator. Honestly, the heavy and hazy silence makes her wish she'd just taken the stairs instead. </p><p>A sigh escapes her chapped lips, momentarily filling the void of silence that fills the seemingly never ending elevator ride before dissipating into nothingness and plunging them back into a soundless space. The girl behind her drops her head against the wall resulting in a metal clang that startles Snoring Boy awake. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares. But right now, my time is their's.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It isn't just the depressing silence that is getting to the young architecture major. It's the lack of a certain bed-haired young man's presence beside her that has her wanting to join the Zombie Parade. If Tetsurou were there, he'd probably whisper some wise-crack about the living dead bodies surrounding them that would make it a challenge for her to breathe properly from laughter, but unfortunately, she's alone for the morning and as alive as the rest of them.</p><p>At long last, the elevator opens and she pushes past the sleepy bodies so she can be the first one out. With a burst of energy, she speeds down the hallway to where she knows the lecture hall for her first class is and breezes through the door, heaving a sigh of relief as she did so. </p><p>"(Y/n)-san!" one of her friends (acquaintances?) waves her over to where a small group of girls are clustered as they usually are. </p><p>Slowly, a little reluctantly, (Y/n) smiles and walks to join them, slipping into a seat clearly left for her. "Good morning," she greets politely, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater. </p><p>The girls greet her in scattered unison and the conversation commences once again, this time with a few inputs from (Y/n). It seemed that Runa (one of the girls among them) had recently gone through a breakup and was in the anger stage where she could probably easily be convinced to shave her ex's eyebrows off in his sleep even though it didn't seem like he'd done anything wrong. </p><p>(Of course, she keeps this opinion to herself. Runa might just shave off <em>her</em> eyebrows instead.)</p><p>"Say, (Y/n)-san," Miya says, turning the focus of the group onto the (h/c)-haired girl. "You're in a relationship, too right?"</p><p>A smile touches her lips as she nods her head in confirmation. "Yeah. We've been together since our second year of high school."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>There were 'awws' and a few squeals around the group that have her idly wondering how their vocal chords haven't given out yet. "Oh, did he walk you here today?"</p><p>And of course they pick the on day he didn't do that to ask the freaking question.  </p><p>"Uh, well, he usually does but he had early morning practice today so..." She rubs the back of her neck as she trails off. </p><p>"He's on the volleyball team, right?" Runa asks irritably. "So is Tooru. I swear, that jerk would rather date the sport than me. I'm glad I dumped his sorry ass. You should be careful, too, (Y/n)-san. These athletes are maniacs who don't pay attention to their girlfriends."</p><p>Cue the thoughtful murmurs and passionate remarks of agreement. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you. The verdict comes from those with nothing else to do.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sighing, (Y/n) swallows her irritation and thanks whatever deity is up there for having the professor enter the room at that very moment. Turning around, she lets herself roll her eyes. Honestly, Runa and Tooru Oikawa's one month fling had nothing on the three-year-old relationship she had with Tetsu. </p><p>'Screw Runa,' she thinks to herself decisively. (Y/n) actually supports Tetsurou's pursuing volleyball and being so dedicated to the sport. Sure, she hates waking up so early to say goodbye when he has his early practices, but it's not he's making her exercise with him. He never complains, so why should she? </p><p>Love needs a little compromise sometimes. Girls like Runa ought to understand that. </p><p>At long last, the lecture finishes and they're dismissed. Avoiding the gang of girls, she hurries towards the door as fast as she can without looking like she was obviously trying to run away. That sense of speed only disappears when she's slipped through the doorway and come face-to-face with her favorite bedhead. </p><p>"Tetsu." She blinks. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>He grins at her in that same way that had him labelled as 'the scheming type' back in high school, but she's come to learn that it's just his face. "I didn't get to walk with you in the morning," he states. </p><p>"Yes, I'm aware" Her eyebrows rise. Behind her, she can feel the gang of girls slow down, their stares boring into her back and scrutinizing Tetsurou. </p><p>Evidently, he notices as well, looking at her almost quizzically. She wrinkles her nose to show that she's not particularly fond of them, and his lips quirk upwards in amusement.</p><p>"I missed you." He pouted, hamming it up for all he's worth to put on a show for their audience. "I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend before my Organic Chemistry class. Is that such a crime?" </p><p>This time, it's her lips that twitch upwards in amusement as she playfully rolls her eyes, muttering "Dork" under her breath. Honestly, she thinks that if anyone's a doting boyfriend a girl can show off to her friends, it's Tetsurou. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she whispers a promise to meet him for lunch before they part ways once again to go to their respective classes. </p><p>As she passes Runa's clique, a smirk touches her lips as she feels grounded in the security she has with dating Tetsurou. Yes, he's a volleyball maniac a lot of the times, but he's also more than just that, and she loves every part of him knowing that he loves every part of her as well. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The jury's out, but my choice is you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Verse 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, who were those girls earlier?" Tetsurou asks around a mouthful of his lunch. </p><p>In remembrance, (Y/n) huffs to herself. "People trying to teach me how to live my life."</p><p>He widens his eyes comically, waving his hands for theatrics. "Oh, no! Did you bitch slap someone? I know you hate being told how to do things."</p><p>"I almost slapped Tooru's ex-girlfriend," she confirms, picking at the lettuce falling out of her sandwich. </p><p>Tetsurou nods in understanding. "He would have encouraged that," he informs. "She insulted volleyball. I was there and I can vouch for the fact that the showdown was great."</p><p>"Sadist," she states, and Tetsurou wiggles his eyebrows suggestively in response, promptly getting lettuce thrown in his face even as she laughs. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Before he can think of retaliating, a shadow falls over the two of them, causing them to look over at the female who looked to be about their age looming over the back of the bench they were occupying. </p><p>"Kuroo-senpai!" the girl squeals,  and (Y/n) promptly snorts under her breath as Tetsurou cringes away from the source of the noise. "I didn't think I'd run into you here, but I'm glad I did."</p><p>(Y/n) studies Tetsurou's alarmed expression with increasing amusement, finding enjoyment in her boyfriend's discomfort. So maybe they were both a little sadistic. It's why they worked so well. </p><p>"Do I know you?" he asks reluctantly, looking pained when the girl gasps. </p><p>"You don't?" She pouts. "I'm a senior at Nekoma, you know. I've been cheering you on for a year now!" </p><p>His eyebrows rise slightly. "Right. Uh, thanks?"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Your welcome!" She grins, appeased, and her lip gloss nearly blinds (Y/n). "By the way, who's this?"</p><p>(Y/n) turns to Tetsurou, feigning the same curiosity worn by the girl as he shot her a look that clearly said he's not pleased with how unhelpful she's being. </p><p>Sighing, he turns back to the girl. "That's (Y/n)-- my girlfriend of three years." </p><p>The fangirl's expression drops visibly, turning distressed. "You have a girlfriend? But what about me?!"</p><p>"Yeah, Tetsu," (Y/n) joins in. "What about her?"</p><p>"We're supposed to be together. It's, like, meant to be," the fangirl insists, missing the way Tetsurou's eye twitched. </p><p>"Hear that?" (Y/n) gasps. "It's meant to be! Whelp, guess this is it for us, Tetsu. Bye, pal. I'm setting you free. Have fun!" She makes to get up, but joining in on the spirit of dramatics, Tetsurou grabs her hand, clutching it to his chest. </p><p>"But I can't be without you!" he wails exaggeratedly. Meanwhile, (Y/n) begins to shake with repressed laughter as the girl's eyes narrow. </p><p>She huffs. "Alright, I get it. Drop it, you two." The high schooler crosses her arms. </p><p>Tetsurou hunches over laughing, and (Y/n) turns to the girl apologetically. "Sorry about that. We're assholes, I know."</p><p>Winding an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, Tetsurou pulls her closer. "Hate to break it to you, but the only person I'm meant to be with right now is this one," he states, nodding his head at his girlfriend. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I don't care, because right now you're mine.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Once they'd managed to put some distance between them and the fangirl, (Y/n) elbowed him playfully. "That 'meant to be' line? Really smooth, Tetsu," a smile pulls at the corners of her mouth. </p><p>"Oya? Will I be rewarded for that?" he asks suggestively, nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck and causing her to jerk her head away because it tickled.</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm a broke college student, remember? No rewards," she stated. "You're cute, though."</p><p>"Know what else I am?" he asks, and she can already tell she's going to want to smash a volleyball into his face for what's about to follow. "Horny."</p><p>"Disgusting is what you are." She laughs, shrugging off his arm to walk a little ahead. Unbothered by the distance, he only puts his arm back around her form and matches her pace easily.</p><p>"Nothing we haven't already done, (Y/n)," he sings but they're both laughing too hard to take each other seriously. </p><p>Realizing something, she groans to herself, and her stomach joins in. "You know what else we've done, Tetsu? We left our lunches back at the bench."</p><p>He hums, kissing her temple. "It's okay. I'll buy us something else. You up for some good ol' ice cream?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bridge + Outro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what, Dad?" She sighs. "Let's not have this conversation. I'll call you later. Bye." </p><p>Without waiting for a response, she put down the laptop screen, leaning back in her chair. Feeling frustration seize her chest, (Y/n) closes her eyes. Familiar hands come to rest on her shoulders, and she opens her eyes to gaze up into Tetsu's looking down at her with a loving understanding that made the irritation disappear. </p><p>Before she can open her mouth to say something, he leans over and kisses her gently. "I know," is all he says. "I heard."</p><p>"I don't get why he's so passive aggressive about this." She rakes a hand through her hair, letting him guide her to the couch in the living room of their small apartment. "Is us living together really such a big deal? I mean, he was fine with us dating in high school and suddenly, he wants me to just stop being with you, and I don't get it."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And it's not their's to speculate, if it's wrong.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Does his saying that make you doubt our relationship?" Tetsurou asks, keeping his voice soft and even. </p><p>(Y/n) jerks back in surprise. "What? No! Of course not," she denies instantly. </p><p>"Then you're okay with my cut up and bruised hands even though they're not all that nice to hold?" He tilts his head, a smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>(Y/n) returns the smile, taking hold of one of his hands and pressing a kiss to its palm. "You're hands are perfect for mine."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"My friends staying over unannounced doesn't bother you?" he continues.</p><p>"Never has and never will. I love your friends," she assures. </p><p>"Your classmates may not like me," he warns. </p><p>"Who cares about them?" she dismisses quickly. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll fight their doubts and give you faith.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Your dad will never approve of my hair," Tetsurou adds, laughing as she joins in. </p><p>"I happen to love it," she whispers to him, one hand coming up to rest against his cheek. "And I happen to love you, too."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And any snide remarks from my father about your hairdo will be ignored, because my heart is yours.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>With a sense of certainty, Tetsurou kisses her meaningfully, taking her breath away like the first time they ever kissed.</p><p>"That's it then, isn't it?" he says. "Nothing else matters aside from the fact that we love each other. The world will just have to accept that if we don't give up on what we have. So, don't you worry that pretty little mind of yours. There's always going to be someone to hate on us, and sure, sometimes love gets really difficult, but you make it worth going through all the tough times." </p><p>In her chest, her heart swells with overflowing affection for the boy she fell in love with three years ago, and she kisses him again because she doesn't know how else to tell him just how grateful she is that he loves her too. "I love you."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So, don't you worry your pretty little mind.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>People throw rocks at things that shine.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And life makes love look hard.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The stakes are high.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The water's rough.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But this love is ours.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! </p><p>Did I just write a songfic? Yes, I did. I cheated and took a Taylor Swift song because they're practically stories themselves and basically just added context involving Captain Thighsuro. </p><p>So, I used the song 'Ours' from her Speak Now album. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. Leave a comment because those are really great and lemme know what you thought. </p><p>Lots of love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>